pitbullsfandomcom-20200213-history
Training A Doberman
The Doberman Pinscher is a German breed that originated sometime in the late 19th century. It is suspected that this breed developed by crossing the Rottweiler, a Black and Tan Miniature Pinscher, and a short-haired shepherd. This breed was developed as a guard dog. Today this breed is still used as a guard dog, however, they are also used for a companion dog, a guard dog, a watch dog, a defense dog, and a family dog. This breed is very loyal and protective, however, they can be a bit too aggressive for some families, the elderly, and for the handicapped. If you plan on adding a Doberman Pinscher to your family you will want to make sure that both the dog and your family goes through proper obedience training. This will help you to maintain the dominant position in the household and prevent the dog from becoming overly aggressive with your family members. The Doberman Pinscher is a breed of work dog developed in Germany by Louis Dobermann, a tax collector and custodian of a dog pound, in the late 1800s. Louis Dobermann served in the dangerous role of local tax collector, and ran the Apolda dog pound. With access to dogs of many breeds, he aimed to create a breed that would be ideal for protecting him during his collections, which took him through many bandit-infested areas. He set out to breed a new type of dog that, in his opinion, would be the perfect combination of strength, loyalty, intelligence, and ferocity. Later, Otto Goeller and Philip Gruening continued to develop the breed to become the dog that is seen today. The Doberman Pinscher is a sleek, agile, and powerful dog standing 24 to 28 inches (61 to 71 cm) and weighing 60 to 88 pounds (27 to 40 kg). It has a short, smooth coat, black, blue, fawn, or red in color, with rust markings on the head, throat, chest, base of the tail, and feet. The breed has a reputation for fearlessness, alertness, loyalty, and intelligence. It has been used in police and military work, as a watchdog, and as a guide dog for the blind. The well-bred Doberman is affectionate and obedient and is the kind of dog who becomes extremely devoted and loyal to his family. The breed is known for its intelligence and its uncanny reasoning ability. It is energetic, watchful, trainable, and courageous. Caution needs to be taken when encountering other dogs, while some Dobermans will enjoy playing with other dogs, others do not. It should also be noted that male Dobermans are known to be territorial and normally will not accept other males into their territories. The Doberman is a very intelligent breed, but they do need extensive training. They have a dominant personality and must be taught early on that you are the “alpha dog”. In addition, due to their size and strength, it is imperative that their owners be able to handle them. They are assertive but not aggressive unless they are trained to be such. However, if they sense that you fear them or that you cannot show dominance over them, they are quite happy to be the dominant one in your household. If you have other pets, it’s likely that your Doberman will be the dominant animal in your home. When training a Doberman puppy, it’s important to understand what your training efforts are essentially working toward. What training does for your Doberman is to teach the dog how to get what it needs and wants in an acceptable way. Behaviors such as jumping up, play-biting, and barking are all natural behaviors a young Doberman puppy will use to get what it instinctively needs. Through training, the puppy will learn better ways of getting these instinctive needs in the family setting, and will be a much happier Doberman puppy as a result. Early socialization is very important for the Doberman Pinscher breed. It has a natural instinct to protect and any socialization or obedience training will not deter this instinct. However, further guardian training is not necessary.